Linny's Mulan Story (SuperMalechi's version, script)
Part 1 **PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents **In association with NICKELODEON MOVIES **A LYRICK STUDIOS & LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS film **Barney In LINNY'S MULAN STORY *(we pan over to Barney with sizes of eight green spots on his back were three large spots and five small spots, and the shape of them are round and circle, and his dinosaur tail comes out of his back called the purple Dino tail, and he is walking to the playground, and Also in the real version of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Rock with Barney" that It has the Copyright 1991 in the end of the credits, the sizes of eight green spots on the real 1991-1992 Barney Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume from the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Rock with Barney"'s back were three large spots and five small spots, and the shape of them are round and circle, and in Late 1990 on Saturday, September 1, 1990, when the skinner Barney costume officially left the franchise because It was not available to appear again because It got sold out because It was discontinued, . It gets updated on the chubbier, new Barney costume, and the Late 1990/1991-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume when It's first appeared on Saturday, September 1, 1990: ) *Barney: Oh, hi everybody! It's good to see you again. I am so happy that you are here! I wonder who is playing at the playground. *Linny's Voice: Tuck, Ming Ming and I are! *(we see Linny, Tuck and Ming Ming under the playset, as they come out of it) *Tuck: Hello Barney. *Barney: Hello, wonder pets! *Ming-Ming: We were having fun playing at the playground! *Linny: Yeah! We love to play! *(BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Jason, Shawn, Tosha and Min arrive from the treehouse) *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Jason, Shawn, Tosha and Min: Hi, Barney! Hi, Wonder Pets! *Barney and Wonder Pets: (Barney: Hi, everyone!) (Wonder Pets: Hi, guys!) *BJ: (to the Wonder Pets) We heard that you guys were playing at the playground! *Tuck: Yep! *Ming-Ming: We sure are! *Baby Bop: Oooh! Barney, can we play at the playground with them? *(the rest of Barney's friends ask Barney politely if they can play at the playground with the Wonder Pets) *Barney: Sure! (music starts for Let's Play Together) You can do anything if we play! *Linny: That's right, Barney! I love to play with you! Run and jump all day! Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! *All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! I love to play with you! *Jason: Do you wanna play hopscotch, Linny? *Linny: Sure, Jason! You will play with a toy car! *Jason: Good thinking! *Barney: I'm glad you're here today! Now we can pretend, or we can play our favorite games with all our special friends! *All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! I love to play with you! Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! Have fun the whole day through! *Ming-Ming: Hey, BJ! *BJ: Yes, Ming-Ming? *Ming-Ming: (touches BJ) Tag! You're it! (giggles while flying away) *Barney: When it's a rainy day, we can still have fun inside. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to do. *All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! Have fun the whole day through! Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! *Tuck: I love to play with you! (music ends) *Linny: Playing just reminds me of the day when I disguised to be a solider to save my friends' honor. *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Jason, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: You did? *Linny: Yeah! *Barney: I remember that day. *Riff: I would like to hear that, Linny, *Linny: I'll tell you the story. (Begins the story as flashback to Linny's puppy brother) (narrating) Two months ago, I was walking to find my brother, which I call him "Bro Doggy". *(Bro Doggy is eating his doggy food when Linny's voice is heard) *Linny: Hi, Bro Doggy! *Bro Doggy: (jumps in surprise) Whoa! (sees Linny) Oh! Hi, Linny! How is it going for you? *Linny: It is really good! *Bro Doggy: It was really good too! *Linny: (narrating) I was having a friend honor for my friends including Barney and his friends. *(music starts for Honor to Us All) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2 *(Suddenly, the sound of the alarm bell is heard) *BJ: *Baby Bop: *Riff: *Barney: *(the sound of the alarm bell stops, and BJ slips on a skateboard, and starts to skate away too fast) *BJ: *Barney, Baby Bop, Riff, Kids, & Their Friends: Uh-Oh! *Baby Bop: What's happening, Barney?! *Barney: BJ's gonna get an accident! *Shawn: BJ, watch out! Category:Wonder Pets Scripts